Rain, Rain Go Away
by TheTributeGleekWitchess
Summary: "She'll be fine, we'll all be fine." Beck continued to murmur the same words, as if they were a mantra. / Horror hits Hollywood Arts. Beck Oliver finds himself the leader of their small group. Will he crack under the pressure? What awaits them outside?


**So.**

**HIYA!**

…**-pauses, giggles randomly- I'm in a Cat mood today, okay? **

**OKAY.**

**So, hi. :3 I'm your author for this story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**This is the prologue thingy! :D**

**So, I've barely watched all season 1, so yes. This will be lacking in the 'in character' department, but I hope I do okay by your standards.~**

**This isn't a Brina ship, as far as I know. I have endgames in my head, but it all might change once I get it out on paper, I'm just planning for heavy as hell Brinat(Beck, Trina, Cat) friendship. Or maybe just Brina, and separate Crina and Bat.**

**For this chapter/prologue, the only people used are; Beck, Trina and Cat. The only character mentioned otherwise is Tori!**

* * *

Beck Oliver was scared, and Beck Oliver wasn't scared very easily. But Beck Oliver was scared, and Beck Oliver was alone in a dark room with only two unconscious bodies keeping him company, and neither of them were keeping up the near-endless chatter that was always around when the two were awake and well.

So, Beck Oliver was alone and with a concussion. At least, he expected he had before mentioned condition. He wasn't sure how to check, as Jade or Robbie would help him when it came to things like that, and neither were around or, for all Beck knew, safe, so he would have to go clueless and just hope that everything _everyone _was safe and sound.

One of the people stirred, but Beck continued to stare out the window, watching the water race by. It took a while, but a brunette joined Beck on his table. Without looking at the other, the girl drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around them. Together, the two stared silently out the window.

"You okay?" Beck Oliver broke the silence, and to his surprise, his voice was hoarse. For a split second, Beck wanted to cry - this wasn't supposed to happen to them, they lived in _California_. It wasn't supposed to flood there, earthquakes, sure. But floods? Never.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Trina Vega snapped back, with a sob. "My legs are killing me, and I don't even remember what happened!" Trina's legs dropped from their previous position, and her arms wrapped around their owner, in a feeble attempt to keep her warm. "It isn't supposed to flood here, Beck. We're in California, not New York. It doesn't rain here, we're the sunny state!"

Unable to respond, Beck just wrapped his arm around Trina and drew the girl closer to his side. Before the flood, Beck wouldn't have done such a gesture in a million years but now… it seemed almost routine. "It'll be okay, we'll find everyone else. We'll all be safe." the words seemed foreign, mostly because Beck had never spoken them with purpose before, now they _meant _something to someone, even if that someone was Trina Vega.

Trina was taken aback by the gesture, but was glad for the physical comfort. "I'm scared," she admitted hesitantly. Trina never liked admitting her weaknesses, especially to one of her sisters friends. "What if they're not okay? What if my Tori is gone? Oh god, oh god.. I was so horrible to her," she continued speaking, but the words became undecipherable due to her body-wracking sobs.

"She'll be fine, we'll all be fine." Beck continued to murmur the same words, as if they were a mantra. Beck blocked out all the horrible, horrible things that could've happened to his friends and focused on the broken girl beside him, she was the only one he could help for now.

"No, my cupcake! Leave my cupcake alone, or I'll set my brother on you!"

Trina spun around abruptly and stared at the redhead on one of the many tables, "Of course she'd be dreaming about her red velvet cupcakes." she quipped, laughing through her tears and making Beck laugh for the first time since earlier that morning. "And her brother, she brings up all the time!"

Maybe being stuck with Trina Vega and Caterina Valentine wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**Short, yes, but it's only to set the scene.**

**Coming up: The trio talk about their next move, and Beck stumbles across a closet full of coconut milk and an eccentric teacher to go with it. Meanwhile, Jade finds the last person on Earth she wants to be stuck with(minus Trina, of course.)**

**Happy Easter, everyone! :D**


End file.
